The Beadle gets Bead'en
by The Next Mrs Lovett
Summary: Mrs Lovett stared down at the open newspaper, sighing loudly. Bright, grand houses surrounded by beautiful areas, the kind she’d always dreamed of, dotted across the wide spread page, five digit salaries in the asking.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Lovett stared down at the open newspaper, sighing loudly. Bright, grand houses surrounded by beautiful areas, the kind she'd always dreamed of, dotted across the wide spread page, five digit salaries in the asking. How on earth could she and Mr Todd _ever _afford this, she would always ask herself. Besides, even with their joint business doing well, it would take years, and a lot of persuading to Sweeney, to even consider one of these beautiful houses. Mrs Lovett seldom mentioned her dream of living by the sea with Mr Todd to him anymore. She'd often leave hints, leaving the page open, hoping Sweeney would notice when he picked it the newspaper up to read, but it always ended with nothing. Mrs Lovett violently shut the newspaper, folding it unevenly in half and throwing it across the shop counter. She looked up at the ceiling; Sweeney was just above her, and she could hear his just audible footsteps as he convicted his crimes. _Why _he couldn't see he felt for her she didn't know. It was just past five in the afternoon, and she had shut for the evening. Sweeney always worked and hour late to ensure they had enough 'meat' to start off with the next day. Toby had gone to get the groceries from the market, right across town, so it would be ages until he returned. Mrs Lovett pottered around the shop for a further 45 minutes, cleaning the tables and sweeping the dust covering the floor from a hard days work. Her chest was heaving with exhaustion as she finally stopped to admire her work. Her bones ached, though she refused to give in just yet. It was still another quarter of an hour 'til Sweeney closed for the day. Cleaning had managed to keep her thoughts of him at bay, but now she had stopped they came flooding back. She had noticed during her cleaning that not one person had been up to visit Mr Todd. She couldn't wait any longer. "'E can 'ave his dinner early", she decided, picking up a fresh, plump pie, placing it on a clean plate, not forgetting the bottle of gin that sat on the counter side. She tucked the folded newspaper under her other arm, and blinked frequently as she stepped out into the evening sun. She plodded up the old wooden stairs, creaking as she added her weight. Mrs Lovett paused as she neared Sweeney's door. With her free hand, she ran it through her hair, and straightened her flour covered dress. She knocked gently on the glass of the door, and entered. Mr Todd was standing at his desk, placing his hands through his shirt sleeves to pull up over his bare torso. He stopped and turned, surprised at Mrs Lovett's arrival. "Oh, sorry love", Mrs Lovett apologised, blushing slightly as she looked away politely. "Not at all, my pet", Sweeney replied. He carried on, bringing his crisp white shirt up to his shoulders. It twisted and caught as he pulled it up, stopping mid way against his back, and he fumbled trying to pull it out of its twist. Now was Mrs Lovett's chance. She placed the pie, gin and newspaper on the trunk behind her. "Come 'ere love", she cooed, walking over to Sweeney before he could answer. She hesitated as she placed her hands on Sweeney's shirt, feeling how soft it was, and easily pulled it out of its entwinement, smoothing the creases as it fell down his back, her hands following the shirt downwards, sensing how tender his back was. She straightened his collar, pulling his long black mane from underneath it. She gently spun him round on the spot, and continued dressing him, first tying his buttons, then tending to those on his sleeves. "Mrs Lovett, I -", Sweeney started, but stopped as she continued, folding the sleeves backwards so they fell naturally upon his wrists. The entire shirt had fallen into place with Sweeney's form. She kept hold of the sleeves, and looked up into his eyes. " 'Ya look great", she murmured slightly, blushing a small shade of pink. Sweeney placed his hands over Mrs Lovett's, who's were still holding his sleeves, and raised them, guiding her round in a waltz, their eyes fixed on each other as the spun slowly round the room. Dancing with this man always landed Mrs Lovett in some sort of trouble, but she didn't care. Sweeney paused, pulling her close, and whispered in her ear, " I have to go now, pet, but I'll be back soon, I promise". Mrs Lovett looked up at him and nodded. Sweeney kissed her gently on the cheek on his departure, leaving her alone with barbers chair in the empty shop.


	2. Chapter 2

She slumped down in the chair shortly after Sweeney's departure, feeling the armrests she knew he ran his fingers along. She didn't understand. Whenever she and Mr Todd got even the tiniest bit close to what she wanted, there was always _some _of interruption. She sighed heavily, noticing the flour that coated her dress. `Why would anyone, let alone Mr T, possibly be interested in me when I walk around like _this?!` _she harshly questioned herself. She heftily got up and made her way downstairs, leaving the pie and gin she had totally forgotten about on the trunk behind the door as she exited through it. Her legs still ached, and her breathing had become deeper as her exhaustion started taking its toll. Across the street, she could see Beadle Bamford making his way across to the pie shop, though he turned himself towards the stairs as he noticed Mrs Lovett descending them. She stopped and stood on the last step, looking down at the Beadle as he approached. A tall man, even with the help of the step, she only stood three inches taller. "Good evening, madam", greeted the Beadle, who had finally reached her. "Do come down from there, I don't like looking up at lower class people, a man of my status", he continued rudely. She glared at him, though did as he told. "That's better", he breathed foully over her. She stood, cross armed, raising her eyebrow at him, waiting for whatever it was he had come for. Reading her gesture correctly, he said, "Now, you probably don't like to brag, but I hear your selling a new kind of meat pie, and one that's apparently pretty good, too… And I was wondering…", he trailed off. Mrs Lovett hurriedly cut him off. "Listen, Beadle Bamford, it's awful nice 'a 'ya, but its after hours, 'kinda busy, got things 'at do", she said, trying to excuse herself as she stepped past. She felt strangely uncomfortable around this man today. The Beadle easily stepped in front of her, blocking her path and repeating the gesture she gave him earlier of the raised eyebrows, focusing down on her. "'Ow 'bout t'morrow then?" she questioned, her chest starting to heave her rising exhaustion. "I'm afraid not, Mrs Lovett", the Beadle answered, his eyes on her rising chest. "You see, when I _want _something", he continued, as he stepped forwards, closing the gap between them both, " I expect it there and then", he finished , raising his hands to place on Mrs Lovett's hips. She spotted his move, and avoided it with, "So t'morrow, then?", as she sauntered off, glancing back at him and smiling cockily. She entered the shop, shutting the door behind her and leaning her back against it. `Wha' was I doin'?', she asked herself, looking up and down the shop before remembering as she caught sight of her dress. `I didn't know it was _that_ bad', she criticised herself. "Well, I'll soon change tha'", she said aloud to herself, striding towards her bedroom, a spring in her small steps. She cheerily shut the door behind her, ripping off her dirty dress and flinging it over her un-made bed, closely followed by her tank which landed on top. She also changed her corset, exposing her perfectly formed breasts as she did so, tightening the new one so they struggled underneath. She walked over to her wardrobe and ran her fingers over the selection of dresses. `I need somethin' new…an' exciting…', she told herself. She turned on the spot, her back to the wardrobe, and noticed the black dress hanging from the door. She had only bought it three days ago. `Perfect' she thought as she slipped it over her head, forgetting the tank. She soon realised, but dismissed it with `This dress is one tha' fits an' displays better without tha'', and thought nothing more of it. She tended to her hair next, loosening it from the ties and letting it flow past her shoulders, dangling above her chest. She ran her comb through her auburn curls, giving it a look of life after being shoved out of the way for a hard days work. She decided to keep it down and flowing. It wasn't very often Mr T saw her with it down, so it would surprise him even more. She picked out the bloodiest red lipstick she had, and ran it over her plump lips, rubbing them together to give them that perfect look. She placed it back, admire ring her work in the mirror, giving a pose and smiling. She picked up her old clothes and folded them neatly, placing them back on the mattress to be washed later. She grabbed her door handle and slowly opened the door, to go and wait for Sweeney's return. She turned on the spot and screamed.

Beadle Bamford stood in front of her, his eyes again fixed on her chest as her breathing recovered from the shock he had given her, her breasts still struggling under her tight corset. "I….Beadle Bamford…'ya gave me a fight!", she exclaimed. "Clearly not my intention, good madam", he replied, his eyes widening at her. She quickly walked past him, and he followed immediately. Now in the shop, she pursued, "Didn't…didn't I tell 'ya 'ta…'ya know, get lost?" "And I told you, Mrs Lovett, when I _want _something, I go after and get it", replied the Beadle. As he cocked his head onto one side. "Is there a problem?", he finished. "Well, _yeah!_ -", she started, but stopped as the Beadle stepped forward towards her. "You know, Mrs Lovett, I've always had my sights on you", he crept, touching her hips, his other hand twisting in her newly combed hair. "And, its so nice of you to make an effort for me, though you didn't have to", he smiled, eyeing Mrs Lovett's body, her dress clinging to her every curve. "I…..you….Beadle", she stuttered, confused and frightened at what was happening. "Shhhh,….", he paused."Now, lets get a _real_ taste of the best meat pies in London!", he announced suddenly. "I..NOOO!", she protested, but her words were strangled as the Beadles lips crashed down on her own. She struggled as he pushed his body against her, forcing her to lean against the wall nearest her, holding her hands up abover her head and pinning her by the arms. He deepened the kiss, and started exploring her mouth, squeals coming from Mrs Lovett's throat as she tried to stop him. `Mr T will be 'ome any second now, he'd kill me if he saw me like this!`, her conscience screamed at her inside her head. Beadle Bamford paused for breathe, smiling at her, and she took this time to try and escape. She headed for the door, but the Beadle seized her visciously by the wrist. "_You!…._'ya stay away from me!"she pointed at him. "Oh, come on Mrs Lovett, don't tell me this isn't what you want", the Beadle replied calmly, taking it as some sort of game. "No, a'right, I will", she answered back cheekily, fear breaking in her voice. The Beadle stepped forward, and grasped her arms. "NO!" she yelled, and trusted her arms forward with enough force to throw the Beadle off. He regained his balance and grabbed straight back at her, sucking on her collar bone down to the top of her breasts. "Beadle, _please!_", she begged. He deliberately took it the wrong way, thinking she was begging for more. He shifted her dress up past her thighs, and pressed his erection close. "Do you want me, Mrs Lovett, inside you now?", he teased, as he resumed sucking on her pulse point. "_Fuck!…I!…NOOO!",_ she screamed, disgusted he could ask such a thing. "You…'ya dare, 'an I' ll cut 'ya lil' cock off, 'ya 'ear me!", she bravely threatened. "I'd take that risk, but just to play safe..", the Beadle trailed off, running his hands dangerously up Mrs Lovett's leg. "I can spare a few fingers, mind you", he picked up, as he suddenly trusted into Mrs Lovett's entrance. She screamed, as the Beadle held her hands firmly in place abover her head against the wall, his other hand penetrating inside her. He added another 2 fingers, totalling it out as 3, and moved them vigerously in and out, as she panted, her body betraying her to his movements. "Hows that?"asked the Beadle, adding yet one more finger. "_Fuck..I…Fu -Oohhhh!_", she answered, angry that her body was letting him pleasure her. "Very well then", continued the Beadle, pressing heavily into her clit. Anger boiled up inside Mrs Lovett, at the fact she was allowing him to do this to her. "You see" the Beadles voice sounded, "Your precious Mr T could never amount to this", he critisized, thrusting harder. Mrs Lovett's eyes opened wildly at this comment. She gathered her energy and freed her hands from the Beadles clutches, who stopped inside her. She slapped him, hard, and he fell out of her in shock. He looked up at her, surprised, as she spoke. "Don't 'ya _ever _talk 'bout Sweeney like that!", she yelled, forgetting her exhaustion as she felt it overcoming her. She knew she could get sent to Bedlam for assaulting the Beadle, no matter how much he deserved it. She didn't care. No one insults Sweeney in front of her and gets away with it. A red print decorated the Beadles ugly face as he got up. "Now", Mrs Lovett started, her voice cold and murderous,"Get outta my shop". The Beadle did as he was told, obeying as not to cross Mrs Lovett again. She stood in the middle of the shop for a further 5 minutes, running through in her mind at hwat had just happened, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slowly went through to the parlour and slumped down on the sofa, laying her head gently against a soft pillow, and soon fell asleep, her eye make up smudging as she wiped her tears and dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke suddenly as flinched as her head banged violently. Her eye make up she had spent so much time perfecting had smudged everywhere; she had obviously been crying harder than she thought. How could she have let the Beadle do that to her?! She sobbed harder as she recounted the event, the memories burning in her mind. Over in the shop, she heard the small tinkling of the door bell, and she guessed it was Sweeney returning. She quickly wiped her face and fluffed her hair, trying to hide any evidence that something happened earlier. Sweeney entered the parlour, his shadow casting past the door. Mrs Lovett smiled at his familiar shape. He stepped forward into the remaining light, gazing down at Mrs Lovett. She could see he wore a confused expression upon his pale face. "Pet, what's wrong?", his gentle voice came. "I……", Mrs Lovett paused. "Nothin', nothing's wrong, love", she assured him trying to smile, although more tears protruded down her face, hiding the truth. She couldn't tell him what she'd let the Beadle do to her, it would ruin what she wanted her and Sweeney to be, together, and spoil everything. Mr Todd stepped closer in concern. "I….I jus' missed 'ya is all", she quickly said, tears now stretching down her wet face. "Ohhh, come 'ere pet", Sweeney cooed, as Mrs Lovett stepped up and forward into his arms, as he pressed her close against his cold leather jacket. Dhe loved the smell of him. Sweeney ran his hands down Mrs Lovett's back, stopping as he noticed her flinch. Memories of earlier flashed through Mrs Lovett's mind. Sweeney looked down at her, the concerned expression re-appearing on his face. "'Ya 'ave cold 'ands", she answered, without looking up. Sweene laughed. Mrs Lovett placed her hands on his shoulders, and leaned up under his chin, nuzzling at his neck. Sweeney in turn bit playfully at her collarbone, furthering his way down to her pulse point. She moaned slightly as he ran his fingers over her dress and along her thighs, before contacting her skin, making her jump in anticipation. Mrs Lovett in turn ran her fingers through his long black hair. Suddenly, Sweeney's lips crashed down on her own. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss, letting him explore more of her mouth. Mr Todd's hands were now fully under her dress: he was slowly undoing her corset strings. Moans emitted deep within Mrs Lovett's throat, as she now cupped Sweeney's cheeks, pushing more of him into her mouth. They sucked at each other in the dull room: the familiar darkness of Fleet Street closing in on them. Mrs Lovett jumped excitedly as she allowed Sweeney to pick her up bridal style and carry her through to her bedroom. Throwing her neatly folded flour covered dress and tank on the floor, Mr Todd gently lay Mrs Lovett down on the bed, before laying himself on top of her. They reconnected in another passionate kiss. Mrs Lovett let her hands explore more of Sweeney, running her hands down his spine and stopping at the bottom of his back. She reached back up to his neck, and started undoing his shirt buttons. She folded it back off of his shoulders, leaving it over his arms. She bit at his collarbone, up to his shoulders, and she could feel the small groans inside his throat. She ripped off the remains of his shirt, and placed her head against his bare chest. Sweeney tended to Mrs Lovett's dress, finishing what he had started earlier. He gently pulled the elegant dress over her head, and placed it on the floor along with the other one, burying his head in her corset covered chest, which slowly rose and fell in time with her breathing. He untied the remaining strings of her tight corset, wanting to explore more of her chest, and easily slid it away from her hot skin, exposing her fully formed, milky white breasts. He bit playfully at her hard tips, one in his mouth, the other being rolled between his fingers. Mrs Lovett moaned beneath him. Seeing that her actions pleasured her, he moved downwards, lightly trailing along her pale skin. He danced his fingers around er entrance, teasing her, before sliding them in and gently moving them back anf forth, slow to begin with. Finding her pressure points, she squealed slightly, and then much louder and more frequently as he sped up. Mrs Lovett grabbed at the headboard, using it to help her rock in time with Sweeney. He pulled two fingers , leaving one inside her, and licked them clean, like licking caramel sticking between your fingers, and arched down, likcing her wet clit. "_Fu-Oooh Mr T!", _she screamed, as he hoisted himself onto her so he was level with her stomach, as she placed her hands on his belt, untying it at first, before reaching for his razor he always kept in his pocket, and slashing the belt clean from his waist. She slid his underwear down, and placed her hands around his base, running her fingers along his hard length. He pressed it close to her, and focused on his finger inside her. She screamed with delight as she remembered they were ther. "_Ahhh, Ohh, Oh my - Fuck! Mr T I need 'ya, inside me now!", _she begged. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his length, entering her roughly. She moaned beneath him, her hips bucking vigerously. Sweeney placed his hands beneath her, still pummelling roughly, and guided her timing with his. Mrs Lovett in turn grabbed his chest and sushed him down, wanting more of him inside her. She could feel her orgasm coming hastily. Sweeney licked at her breasts and lost himself in them, groaning uncontrollably. He too could feel it coming, and sped up to enhance the feeling. He flipped Mrs Lovett over so she lay on her stomach, and clawed playfully at her back, her head buried in the pillows as she squealed. "_Jus'…jus' 'a bit more, Mr T…'ya can do it!", _she urged, turning back over. Suddenly he released inside her, yelling into Mrs Lovett as he relived himself. She in turn shrieked as it hit her, hard, panting as she relaxed. Sweeney pulled out and lead his head on Mrs Lovett's chest. She stroked his hair between pants. She smiled as she remembered the earlier incident with the Beadle. It no longer hurt her to think about it. Sweeney had proved his comment wrong. The Beadle would never have been able to pleasure her like Mr T had just done, no matter how hard he tried. She gazed down at Sweeney's tired form, and grinned even more. The Beadle had been Bea'den.


End file.
